One Last Night
by GracePres
Summary: Toby and Justine are willing to do anything for one last night spent by each other's side. To them, it doesn't matter what all they lose as long as they have each other, even if it is just for one night. Tobuscus and iJustine. iJobuscus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction! There is a serious -and I mean **_**serious**_**- lack of iJobuscus on this site. Now, I for one refuse to stand for this! So I have decided to make one myself. Yes, me. This is my first fanfiction, so keep that in mind.**

**Also: I would like to apologize in advance for how awfully self-obsessed I have made Mr. Buscus seem, it was not my intention, I swear, though sometimes I do get that vibe from him (but I STILL LOVE HIM I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM). I just wanted to make Toby and Justine very different, and so that is what I have done.**

**Okay. Read on.**

**Justine's POV**

I let out a groan of exasperation, running my hands through my awful hair. I hate my hair. I mean, I'm thankful I have hair, but it's just terrible. It's all brown and straight and stupid. Stupid, especially. I hate me. I hate all that I have become within the last two years. I'm not even Justine. I'm just… I don't even know, honestly. I'm just a used-to-be, I guess.

What I really don't understand is how no one noticed. Maybe they got used to me being this way. Ryan never even knew Justine. Sometimes I wonder if he would even like her. I doubt it. She wasn't his type. She didn't really have a type, though. It was just whoever she fell for. And that was Toby Turner.

Now I won't say Toby is all I ever think about, because that would be a lie. I think about tons of things. Things like: What will the iPhone 20 be like? Will robots take over the world, or will there be a zombie apocalypse? Will _Finding Dory_ be about Dory not remembering who she is, and trying to find out, therefore, she would be _Finding Dory_? Or will it be more like _Finding Nemo_, where Dory gets lost and they have to go look for her?

But still, he does cross my mind often, and when he does… Oh, wow. It's like nothing I've ever felt before _every time_. It never gets easier. It's like someone punching you in the stomach repeatedly. It's just painful. Really, really, _painful_. And I can't stop.

**Toby's POV**

I stood in front of my mirror, watching my reflection. I ran one hand through my hair that was already messy. Damn, I have good hair. I mean… Wow. It's all brown and curly and great. I silently thanked God for this amazing gift, because he did a good job on me, and I feel that he deserved to know that. I didn't even put product in it. It was all natural. I love it. I love me, to be completely honest.

Over the past two years I've grown to be quite a bit more douchey, but hey! At least I _admit_ it. Old Toby was much more modest, but he also didn't get as many chicks. Well, he did have Justine, though… but who cares? Not me. I had more important things to think about. Things other than Justine. Things like: Me, me, and me.

Sure, Justine crosses my mind every once and a while, but I've learned that no matter how badly you may want something, you can't always have it. I've also learned to not mention her. Not when I see cans of Guayaki, not when the new iPhone comes out, not when I see camouflage or So So Happy jackets, and especially not when I see _her_. I have to ignore her. I have to pretend to not notice she's there. I have to do that because of people's reactions to it. It's always the same thing. They seem all surprised like, _you still think about her? _And then they inform me that it's been forever since then, like I don't know that. It makes me really mad when they say those things. Time doesn't heal everything. For example, say someone loses their leg. Two years later, has their leg grown back? No. They may have gotten some fake, robotic leg or whatever, but it's not the same. Their leg was a part of them that got taken away. They're going to get used to it being gone, but they'll still miss it every now and again. Did you ever think that maybe that's how it is with Justine? Justine is my real leg that got taken away. When I was with Olga, that was like my robotic leg. She did the job, but she didn't do it like Justine did. (No sexual innuendo there. I promise.)

But since I know not to mention Justine, I ignore the memories that come flooding back to me when I see something that reminds me of her. I don't let the thoughts get to me. I shrug them off and continue on with my not-so-new Justineless life. I force myself not to go there. I force myself to stop. It's just too dangerous.

**Thanks for reading and please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYGOSH THERE IS A REVIEW. Thank you MsTg1313! I got really excited when I saw that :D**

**Okay, so this chapter isn't really about **_**Toby and Justine, **_**but instead about Toby (pause) and Justine as well. Yeah, I don't know if that made sense. BUT basically it's not about their relationship. It's more about what's going on in their lives other than the whole 'missing each other' thing.**

**Justine's POV**

I was at Cat's now, stretched out across her sofa. I always came here when I wasn't in the mood to be pampered by Ryan. If I wanted breakfast, I could make a damn egg sandwich all by myself. Or I could just go to Starbucks. Either way, I could do it myself. Every single morning I wake up to him making breakfast for me. Jesus, Ryan! It's seven o'clock in the morning! And not only that, but he also expects me to _talk _to him. I'm not a morning person, leave me the hell alone. I mean, it's a nice gesture and all, but I'm not the kind of girl who likes when guys do that stuff. Every once and while is fine. Sweet, even. But every day? No. Just no.

I feel bad about the whole _Ryan_ situation, though. I let it get way too serious, knowing I was never going to love him. And poor baby, he probably thinks he's doing everything right. Which, I guess he is. He's just doing all the right things for the wrong girl. A girl who just can't get over a certain guy. He doesn't know that. It's not my intention to hurt him, honest. But I just can't seem to bring myself to tell him _I don't love him_. Now I'm afraid that one day it will all come spilling out of me. I'll tell him about Toby. I'll tell him about how much I hate who I am. I'll tell him that I'll never fall in love with him. It would only hurt him. But now, there was no way around it. He was going to get hurt either way. I'd let it go on for too long. I'd fooled everyone into thinking that I loved him. There was no fixing this thing.

_When did my life become so messed up?_

2 years ago, maybe.

"Are you going to that party tonight?" Cat asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Benny and Rafi's?"

"Yeah. I may go if you are. They invited me, but it's not like I know anyone that'll be there good enough to hold a conversation with them."

"Yeah, I'm going. Jenna and Ryan are, too."

"Oh, Good. Then maybe I'll go," Cat said

"Please do," I begged.

"Okay, I will. But even if I didn't you'd still have Jenna and Ryan and all your Youtuber friends to talk to!"

"Yeah, but I loooove you!"

Cat giggled, "I loooove you, too!"

I didn't really want to go, but if Cat went I would be able to handle it. I wasn't much of a "Partyer" anymore. I mean, it's not like I was ever hardcore or anything, but I enjoyed them when I did go. I don't really enjoy them anymore. Especially since people always say, "Ryan can come, too!" like that would make me so excited. I always invited him, though. I was afraid that if I didn't I'd seem like an awful girlfriend. Which, I was.

**Toby's POV**

The only time I ever got tired of looking at myself was when I edited my videos. Ugh. It was awful. I hated it because I was just so _stupid_. The person I was on camera was so irritating. It made me want to catch on fire. (Catch on fire. That's what I'm going to say now. I try to avoid saying things like, 'shoot myself,' or, 'kill myself' because that causes tons of internet drama nowadays. So I've found a way around it. _Catch on fire_. Genius, I know.)

_Toby, shut up. You're so annoying._

I thought to myself as I listened to me rambling on about absolutely nothing as I played Happy Wheels.

I took a sip of the half-empty (or half-full for all you optimists) beer. I looked around the room, seeing all the empty bottles of various alcoholic beverages and sighed. I should probably clean this place up before anyone comes over. It's not like I planned on having anyone over soon, but just in case. I knew if someone did, they'd think I have a problem. They would want to _talk _to me or something. I'm not much of a talker. Well, I am, but not about the serious shit. I knew that if my friends— Jack, especially —found out I was drinking again they'd immediately call my mom. I know how ridiculous that sounds, seeing as I am a 28-year-old man, but they would. I know it. My mom would come over here and cry and set up some intervention that she wouldn't dare call an intervention, then invite all my friends, who would act like my drinking hurt them whilst trying not to laugh.

I don't really feel like dealing with that. So now when I go to parties, I drink before so no one flips out on me. I was going to a party tonight, actually. Now I have to make sure I have enough alcohol in my system to last me the night.

I wondered if I might end up drinking myself to death. I don't guess it would really matter. I don't care if I'm dead or alive, really. Both living and dying scare the hell out of me, so basically I'm fucked either way.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kept rewriting this chapter, but I still don't really like it. I can't seem to get it right :( But I'm hoping the next chapter will turn out better.**

**And school's out! Yay/awww. **

**MsTg1313, I looked up the lyrics to Dark Paradise, and you're right! Thanks you for both your wonderful reviews!**

**Justine's POV**

Jenna held out a blue top toward me, saying I'd look good in it. I took it from her and tried it on.

"You should wear that. You look amazing!" she exclaimed.

I smiled slightly, but kept my eyes on my reflection. I didn't think I looked amazing. I just looked like I always do. A frilly blue top wasn't going to change that. I knew that if I said that it would sound like I was fishing for compliments, though, so I kept the thought to myself, just like I always did.

Since Jenna picked out my outfit, I chose one for her. I picked a red shirt with ruffles and a black pencil skirt. She looked so pretty I was almost jealous. I missed feeling pretty. Ryan told me I was all the time, but I never believed it. I believe that _he_ believed it, but I wanted to believe it, too.

We arrived at the party about thirty minutes after it started. I wanted to get there a little late so I could come in while everyone was too busy talking to notice I was there.

Ryan came over to my side to open the door for me, but before he could, I opened it myself. He looked a bit surprised, as if he didn't know I was capable of opening a door by myself.

I hadn't really spoken to him much the last few days. I hadn't even noticed until Jenna pointed it out and asked if I was angry with him. I think that I've been getting closer and closer to breaking every day. I think that maybe that's why I'm not talking to him. I'm afraid that when I do, it will all come out. Everything I've been wanting to say, but have been too scared to. When that day comes, my life will be ruined. But then again, it already is.

_So what am I afraid of?_

Maybe I'm just afraid of losing the few things I _do_ still have.

Jenna and Ryan were walking to the door at the same pace, while I remained a few steps behind them.

Ryan opened the door for Jenna and me and I walked right inside without saying thank you, because I'm just that badass.

The second I walked inside I saw him. He was standing with Seth and some girl I didn't recognize. For some reason, it never crossed my mind that he would be here. We never went to the same parties, so why did we tonight? I always avoided him at places like Playlist Live and Vidcon, or any other YouTube event, because I was afraid that seeing him might have the same effect on me as thinking about him does. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop.

And I wouldn't have if he hadn't looked at me, too. When he looked right at me, I felt my stomach jump, and my knees went weak. I immediately looked away and promised myself I wouldn't look back at him again.

But I'm awful at keeping promises.

**Toby's POV**

I looked good tonight. I mean, I always do, but I looked _especially _good on this night. My hair was the perfect amount of messy, and I was wearing my green Tobuscus shirt, which everyone knows is the one I look best in.

I was standing with Seth and Tiffany. We were talking about the YouTube Comedy Week, which I had performed in.

"I didn't think you'd play! You seemed a bit out of place there," Seth said.

I knew what he meant by that. Everyone there was…vulgar, I guess is the word, and I was not of course.

"Yeah, I know! Sometimes I hate myself for deciding to be the 'clean' YouTuber. It gets really annoying. Like, sometimes I just want to say _fuck_, but I know everyone will say, 'OMG TOBY CUSSED,' and I don't feel like reading thousands of those stupid comments."

Tiffany laughed, "It's so weird to watch your videos, too, because I know how you really are and it's not like that _at all_," she told me.

"Yeah, and thank God I'm not," I said, causing Tiffany to giggle.

Tiffany was pretty. She had light blue eyes and brown hair that I really wanted to touch because I bet it was soft. She was a good bit younger than me, – twenty, I think – but hey, it was legal.

And that's about the time I turned my head to see Justine. All thoughts of Tiffany disappeared. She was standing in front of the door and there was no denying that she had been looking at me, too.

But here's the thing: Ryan was with her. Every time I see them together it kills me. It just hurts. A lot. It hurts because I know how serious they are. I know how long they've been together, and all I want is to take his place.

When I looked at her, she looked away, joining Cat and Jenna, who were standing by kitchen's entrance. She was so beautiful. I love everything about her. All I want is to be with her like Ryan is. I just want to be able to kiss her when I want to kiss her and tell her I love her and that she's gorgeous and record a LazyVlog with her and sing her to sleep and bring her flowers and take her to see a movie and hold her hand when we walk down the street and ride in the car with her and hear her sing along to whatever song is playing.

But I can't do that anymore.

**This is quite a long chapter for me to not like it, haha. **

**And I just want to say that I obviously have no idea what Toby actually acts like off camera and I doubt he acts anything like I have written, but I just decided to write him this way. **

**But anyway, thank you for reading! Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to MsTg1313 once again for reviewing. Gosh, I love you so much ;'D **

**Justine's POV**

I saw Cat and Jenna and went to join them. I didn't dare look back at Ryan. I'm sure he saw me making eye contact with Toby. Ryan knows we used to be a thing, and so if I ever mention him or even if someone else does, he gets all angry. I'm sure in his mind we weren't just looking at each other, but instead undressing each other with our eyes. He can really overreact sometimes. But then again, he kind of has a right to.

Jenna and Cat weren't saying anything, so I decided to just say hey. They said hey back, and then fell silent again. They were talking before I walked over here, so I don't understand what happened.

"Continue your conversation, _please_," I said in a slightly bitchy tone.

"We were just saying that maybe you should talk to Ryan," Jenna told me as Cat looked at the ground.

"About _what_?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, really. Just talk. You've kind of been ignoring him. Is something the matter with you two?" Jenna questioned nosily.

"Uh, no. Of course, even if there was, I don't think it's any of your guys' business. And maybe you should get a boyfriend yourself before you go around judging the relationship I have with mine." I rolled my eyes at them and turned around.

I had no time to deal with their stupid accusations. They both need to learn to shut the fuck up and mind their own business. I honestly don't care what they think. They'll never understand how I feel. No one will. They'll just tell me to move on. The thing is: I can't. I've tried; I've failed. I'm going to love who I love.

Kassem was standing all alone, so I began to walk over to him. Before I could, I ran into – of course – Ryan. He smiled a little, but not a happy smile. It was more of a forced one.

"Justine. Hey. Can we talk?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

I nodded, trying to imitate his emotionless expression.

He brought me to a part that wasn't as crowded. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he did, I spoke. "We're not going to talk about Toby, are we? Because him and I… we ended a long time ago. You're my boyfriend now, okay?"

"Thank you. I don't know why I just get so jealous of him. It just seems like you and him had something that we don't."

I raised my eyebrows, giving him a questioning look.

"No, no, I mean… we're great. I'm really happy. It's just… You seemed different with him. That's all."

I smiled sadly, and then walked away. I thought he would follow me, but he didn't. So I just stood by myself. He noticed. He noticed that I wasn't the same. I only wished he'd said something sooner.

**Toby's POV**

I couldn't help but notice Justine standing by herself. I wondered where Ryan was. She looked sort of lost in thought, and I got the urge to go speak with her, but fought it. I couldn't just go talk to her anymore. Things were different now and I had to be okay with that. Even if not being able to be with her made me want to die. Well, that's not really being okay with it, I guess, but I can pretend.

And then she looked my way and there we were again, letting our eyes meet. But this time we didn't look away. We didn't smile or anything. We just looked. I examined her and she examined me. It was a pure gesture; one that held no anger, lust, or sadness. I just wanted to look at her. I hoped she wanted to look at me, too. When I watched her and studied her eyes, it took me back. Suddenly it was two years ago and I was holding onto her waist as she laughed at some stupid joke I made. Her blonde hair smelled of citrus and it was in a tangled mess, but I loved it.

A lot about Justine had changed, but she still had those light green eyes that I had spent so many long nights gazing into.

And that's when we smiled. Both of our faces broke out into huge grins at the same time. I could tell we were remembering the same thing.

I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I started to make my way toward her. She was still smiling and she wasn't taking her eyes off me. I forgot about all the other people in the room, which probably wasn't so good, seeing as Ryan was one of them. But even the thought of him watching me as I got closer and closer to her didn't make me stop. I'm not sure anything would at this point.

When I reached her, I did exactly what I'd been wanting to do for so long. And maybe it was stupid, but it didn't feel like it.

When our lips met, I felt it all. I wanted to kiss her forever, just because I liked the way the feeling. It felt innocent. I knew it was far from that, though.

It was over soon and I wanted to pull her back in and be with her. But when we pulled away, I realized everyone's eyes were now on us. I started backing away by instinct, but I ended up walking straight into Ryan's fist.

I staggered back, hearing the gasps of everyone around me. He was furious. But he paid no attention to Justine. He only saw me. I knew it was my fault, I had kissed his girlfriend, but my fist immediately became clenched and anger brewed inside me anyway. I took a step toward him and punched him in the stomach. I wasn't much of a fighter and wasn't entirely sure I had hit hard enough to do any damage.

I decided I had when he bent over in pain. He looked up at me. He didn't look pained; he only looked mad. I knew that when he stood back up he would hit me again, but he didn't have the chance to. About every guy at the party was coming to break it up.

So it only lasted about a minute and for that I was thankful. I figured if it had lasted much longer I would have lost, because, as I said, I am not a fighter.

I felt someone grab my hand. I assumed it was someone trying to break up the fight, but I turned to see Justine.

"We really should go," she stated.

I was confused, but didn't argue. I just followed her outside.

**Wow, long chapter. Thanks for reading! And I hope you review, favorite, follow, whatever. Just something to let me know your reading, please :)**


End file.
